Oolong
Oolong (ウーロン) is an anthropomorphic, shapeshifting pig who makes some minor appearances in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Just like in the anime series, he's shown to be slightly perverted (not as much as Master Roshi) and has a hobby of collecting panties (particularly Bulma's). He's also shown to ignored by everyone else due the the fact that no one celebrated his birthday, which was a week before Turtle's, in "There's Something About Maron". Supposedly Oolong lives on Roshi's island mostly to help out with Roshi's drug-related activities, as shown in World's Strongest, where he attempts to cook "brownies" as part of Roshi's stock but bungles it and inhales the misbegotten fumes leaving him in a state he angrily describes as "spending the rest of his day trying to find something to watch on Netflix." At one point during the Androids saga, Oolong voiced his protests against Master Roshi's idea of buying a submarine fearing that he will name it after his penis. As the History of Trunks special proved, that fear was well founded, as Roshi's submarine was indeed named "M'Dick." During the events of DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning, Oolong tagged along for...no adequately defined reason. While under attack from Meta-Cooler's Cycloids, Oolong complained about "dying on an alien planet" and "becoming Krillin." When Roshi admitted he had no chance of taking on the Cycloids and got them captured, an irritated Oolong suggested the old jackass just "give them the Clap." He was first voiced by Vegeta3986 in Season 1 but was later recast to KaiserNeko starting in the movie "Lord Slug Abridged". Trivia *Goku doesn't really considering him as his friend but more as his emergency food along with Icarus. *There is a running gag were when he asks what is in his food (it usually contains pork) followed by him enjoying the fact it is pork. Strangly he didn't mind eating ramen (which had pork) in the original DBZ episode which Chiaotzu made. The first time in Cooler's Revenge has Krillin hastily claim porpoise to be one of the stew ingredients, though Sauza quickly blows that lie open pretty quickly leading to an angry Oolong chiding Krillin for almost making him eat "himself." Chiaotzu's later ramen dish in the Androids Saga has Chiaotzu failing to cover up the fact that he added pork, leading to a horrified unintentionally cannibalistic Oolong realizing that he "tastes delicious." *It's revealed in the movie "The World's Strongest" that he wants the pigs to take over the world. *Master Roshi addresses him simply as "Pig" most of the time. *According to one episode breakdown, KaiserNeko's portrayal of Oolong is based on Dave Mallow's voice for the character in the Harmony Gold dub of Dragon Ball, where he was known as Mao Mao. *Oolong was most famous for interfering with Emperor Pilaf's wish for world domination by wishing for a girl's panties to Shenron, saving the world as a result. Naturally the Abridged version plays this for all it can. In the very first episode, he suggests panties as a possible Shenron wish, and in the World's Strongest abridging, he claims to Gohan that he'll wish for panties again (in reality covering for his desire to see pigs at the top of the Earth's food chain above humans.) Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents